


Пробуждение

by Anonymous



Series: "Зонтик", околозонтиковое и имеющее сходную тематику [5]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Anachronistic, Canonical Character Death, F/F, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Historical References, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kogasa and her owner, Lips Licking, Literary References & Allusions, Living Miyako Yoshika, Mentions of Kaku Seiga/Miyako Yoshika, Mid-Canon, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Pre-Canon, Romance, Single and two extra chapters, Tsukumogami, Undead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Один день в жилище отшельницы и его последствия.





	1. Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Всем, кто прочитает.
> 
>  **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
>  Уточнять у автора
> 
>  
> 
> **Примечания автора:**
> 
>  
> 
> Ну чё, пацаны, "Голос стражника-петуха возвещает зарю, пробуждает от сна мудреца-государя..."?
> 
> Своеобразная очередная часть "Людей и вещей", но отличается некоторой AUшностью по отношению к нескольким моментам "Зонтика".
> 
> Сахар-сахар-сахар
> 
>  
> 
> **Также опубликовано:**  
> [На Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6640988)

     Пробуждения далеко не всегда бывают настолько хорошими. Когда-то утро означало расставание, но теперь по возвращению из мира грёз Ёшика видит Когасу, свою милую девочку, с которой вовсе не нужно разлучаться. Так радостно, что ничто её не тревожит, и она спокойно досматривает сны. Когасе всё ещё было тяжело засыпать, а потому вставала она позже. Ёшика всегда дожидалась, пока она не проснётся, и не уходила до тех пор: почему-то думалось, что Когаса не на шутку испугается, если не обнаружит никого рядом с собой. А после всего пережитого Ёшика не рисковала подвергать её таким испытаниям. Да и разве не здорово просто лежать и наблюдать, пока в сознании рождались строки, посвящённые этому замечательному началу дня?  
      Когда же начинало казаться, что ожидание затянулось, Ёшика старалась будить Когасу, но так, чтобы это было как можно более ласково. И всё равно во взгляде той чувствовалась вина, будто она совершила что-то ужасное, поспав подольше. Ёшику её извиняющийся тон и расстраивал, и трогал. И как-то само собой получалось, что она хватала Когасу в охапку и крепко прижимала к себе. Потом — пока Когаса отстранялась со смущённой улыбкой — смеялась, поднималась наконец — так всё и начиналось.  
      Вот и сейчас Ёшика вышла на крылечко. Тут она когда-то предавалась печальным думам; теперь же все мысли были проникнуты ощущением того, как прекрасна жизнь. Влюблённая весна оживляла всё вокруг. Что-то внутри заставляло Ёшику довольно поёжиться. И надо же было так случиться, что она обрела подругу в лице своего зонтика… который получил тоненькое тело юной девушки… Ёшика улыбалась, и постепенно её ухмылка становилась безумнее. Она решила, что именно сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы, возможно, всё разрушить. Ведь именно сокрытие правды было главным, что нарушало её покой в совсем не хорошем смысле. И Ёшика уже решила покончить с этим, с яростной радостью теперь ожидая, когда получится совершить задуманное. Она прокручивала события прошлого в голове — испытанные чувства яркими красками вспыхивали вместе с вызвавшими их образами — и выбирала слова, которыми лучше всего описать воспоминания. Что же ты скажешь на это, подобранный ветром зонтик?  
      «Ведь что-то вернуло её сюда, — с теплотой думала Ёшика. — Как бы я хотела, чтобы навсегда!»  
      Вот уж  _навсегда_  — для человека, ёкая, отшельника — достаточно долгий срок. За это время получится исполнить своё желание. Иногда то, что кажется невозможным, сбывается спустя годы. Кто знает, какие изменения произойдут в будущем, чтобы сделать возможным воплощение даже самой немыслимой мечты…  
      «А здесь… мы уже так близко», — надеялась Ёшика и будто чувствовала, что может слегка дотронуться до призрака своей грядущей почти судьбы.  
      У Когасы вышло всё-таки собраться после сна, привести себя в порядок и найти Ёшику, которая могла убежать размышлять в любую часть дома, хоть и небольшого. Из вихря воспоминаний почему-то вырвалось и пронзило насквозь одно — о том, как Сейга… «опробовала новое тело» Ёшики… Ох, нет, вот о чём не стоит рассказывать. Но оно побудило приблизиться к Когасе, коснуться её…  
  
      По ночам Когасе правда было совсем не по себе, особенно когда Ёшика засыпала. Казалось, что так она становится неживой; неподвижность пугала и вызывала непозволительное стремление разбудить. «Я могла бы выглядеть страшно, если бы просто застывала на месте и молчала… Но кому я была нужна, чтобы он обо мне волновался?»  
      Зато нравилось утром, даже когда Ёшика уходила. Ведь согревало уже одно знание о том, что на этом месте она только что лежала… Когаса умиротворённо проводила рукой по циновке, но потом внутри что-то зажигалось, и ей хотелось царапаться. Вовремя останавливалась, но покоя это не приносило. Именно это вынуждало встать и найти уже эту Ёшику, которая в очередной раз неизвестно куда запропастилась. В такие моменты домик казался огромным, Ёшика, которая была где-то здесь, — бесконечно далёкой, а рядом её жуть как не хватало. Что-то подобное испытывала Когаса, когда давным-давно представляла, что сделала бы с покинувшей её хозяйкой: постоянно бы пугала и не только. Но разве с этим желанием, на самом деле означавшим тоску по дорогому человеку, они уже не разобрались? Почему оно будто воскресло теперь?  
      Заметив подошедшую Когасу, Ёшика будто прочла её мысли, подбежала и протянула к ней руку, чтобы поправить прядь волос. Та затрепетала от ужаса: «Что, с моей причёской что-то не так?» Ёшика же в это время явно чему-то радовалась. Такое часто бывало, когда Когаса, наоборот, переживала, и эта некая невозмутимость Ёшики вселяла немного надежды, что всё не так уж плохо. Но нельзя забыть ту ночь, когда она отчего-то опечалилась, хоть у Когасы, вот же дела, получилось её развеселить. Что всё-таки было причиной грусти?  
      — Когаса, — вздохнув, произнесла Ёшика, и та вздрогнула, а затем насторожилась. — Позволь тебя спросить… что бы ни случилось, что бы ты ни услышала — ты бы не покинула меня?  
      Когаса подумала, что это странный вопрос. «Разве был повод подозревать меня в подобной неверности?» Да и каким бы ни был её ответ, после таких слов уж точно хотелось узнать, что это можно было услышать.  
      Ёшика и сама понимала, что придётся открыться, но ведь это она и собиралась сделать.  
      — Конечно, нет. Разве ты, — преодолевая робость, говорила Когаса, — способна на что-то такое? И  _я_  уже не стану от тебя уходить…  
      Ну и как теперь рассказывать ей что-то, что может ранить? Вместо этого обнимать бы её и тешить, как Ёшика всё ещё хотела. Но и обмана Когаса не заслуживала. Хоть бы у неё получилось всё принять.  
      — Тогда я скажу. Всё началось с того, что одна женщина… Это была моя наставница, — уточнила Ёшика, думая, что такое название вообще-то не проясняло суть их отношений.  
      «Мм, Ёшика, а помнишь, когда вы впервые встретились, она притворялась служанкой?»  
      Но о подобных вещах можно было поразмышлять и потом. А сейчас главное, чтобы для Когасы история прозвучала не так болезненно.  
      —  _Она_  помогла тебе стать отшельницей? — полюбопытствовала та, уже просчитывая, как много незнакомая дама значила для Ёшики.  
      — Да, — подтвердила Ёшика, мысленно перебирая нужные слова для дальнейшего рассказа. — Однажды она подарила мне зонтик… — На этом месте она поняла, что уже расчувствовалась.  
      Замерло прежде отчаянно бившееся сердечко Когасы, когда она увидела счастливый блеск в глазах Ёшики. Хоть и стало известно, что она забыла, каково быть хозяйкой зонта, обладание им, похоже, всё-таки принесло что-то хорошее.  
      — Как-то мы не поладили… Она немного обидчивая, — смиренно сказала Ёшика, отмечая про себя, что самой-то ей уже не больно вспоминать, и в уме она, пожалуй, отпустила Сейгу с миром. — И тогда мне настолько не хотелось думать о ней, что в ветреную погоду… я позволила. Зонтику. Улететь.  
      Да уж, последнее для Когасы не было секретом, ведь это положило начало её новой жизни, подтолкнуло к мести… позволило стать для Ёшики подругой. Но что же делать, если всё это время зонтик на самом деле связывал её с кем-то другим?..  
      — То есть… ты хотела её забыть? — воскликнула Когаса. Ёшика удивлённо на неё посмотрела, а потом вместо серьёзного её лицо стало восторженным.  
      — Да! Правильно! Я хотела забыть, забыть! — Она бросилась к Когасе, но дотрагиваться не стала, ещё неуверенная, что получилось разрешить все трудности.  
      — А значит, я… напоминаю и мешаю всему этому? — продолжила та расспросы, невесело улыбаясь.  
      — Совсем не мешаешь! Я… — Ёшика опомнилась и постаралась успокоиться. Взяла Когасу за руку и уверенно закончила: — Я это уже приняла. И ведь говорила: ты не должна быть одинокой. Хорошо, что ты вернулась. Я не хочу тебя больше терять. — Как страшно и радостно было выслушивать эти важные слова. — Можно даже сказать, я этого… боюсь!  
      — Боишься… — повторила та в восхищении. Отвернулась и сделала шаг в сторону. Потом присела на ограждение деревянного настила вокруг дома. Весь мир будто стал теперь чище и светлее. И горячо было, задорно. Когаса скинула гэта и уже встала на ограду. Не без труда; сложновато и удерживать равновесие, но это только распаляло.  
      — Ой, ты это зачем… — забеспокоилась Ёшика. — Ты не упадёшь?  
      В какой жар бросало от нежности её голоса.  
      — Тут ведь не высоко!  
      — Всё равно — разве не неприятно… Не лучше ли слезть?  
      — Да ничего не случится!  
      «Она боится за меня…» — не верила своему счастью Когаса. Может, не очень хорошо так издеваться, но ёкаю не страшны какие-то падения. Да и, в конце концов, если так не хочет, чтобы Когаса там стояла, почему не снимет её? Не значит ли это, что в действительности Ёшика тоже вступила в игру… Когаса хитро заулыбалась, но тут её глаза округлились в испуге — опора как ускользнула из-под ног, и всё куда-то полетело…  
      Не получилось насладиться тем, как отчаянно Ёшика вскрикнула её имя — слышно было так себе. И несколько смазалось осознание того, что она тут же подошла, опустилась рядом, наклонилась… Когаса только отмахнулась:  
      — Да всё в порядке же!  
      Она начала подниматься, и Ёшика пока не решалась вмешиваться. Когаса как-то нелепо села и хрипло произнесла:  
      — Вот, видишь!  
  
      Ёшика без лишних слов, только с выражением глубокой озабоченности на лице взяла её на руки и понесла.  
  
      «Что происх… Ой, ладно, она ведь поняла уже, что никакой беды нет», — подумала Когаса и в блаженстве закрыла глаза. Раньше её только как зонтик держали. А тут даже нравилось, что Ёшика наконец начала действовать, а не говорить. И что ходить не нужно было…  
      Она усадила Когасу перед собой и спросила:  
      — Точно ничего? Можно я посмотрю?  
      Когаса недовольно вздохнула. Хотя её человеческая форма давала неоценимое преимущество, что-то в ней не устраивало, и вовсе не само сходство с людьми. Конечно, так было и с изначальной — даже если не Ёшике, так другим не хотелось брать зонтик из-за его нелепой внешности. Но это было уже привычным, а вот открывать перед Ёшикой изъяны второго тела лишний раз совсем не хотелось. Правда, сейчас Когаса не нашла ничего весёлого в том, чтобы не повиноваться.  
      — Охх… Похоже… — неразборчиво выдыхала Ёшика, будто незаметно для самой себя озвучивая мысли. Когаса резко отвернулась, когда она придвинулась почти вплотную. Смотреть же невозможно, особенно когда тебя трогают, хотя Ёшика только едва прикасалась к тем местам, где, наверно, ожидала найти повреждения. Да всё равно какое-то покалывание уже от ощущения, как приближаются пальцы…  
      — Насколько я могу судить, — неуверенно произнесла Ёшика, — правда ничего страшного.  
      — Я ёкай, Ёшика, — скрестив руки на груди, сказала Когаса таким тоном, каким обычно и сообщают очевиднейшие вещи.  
      Та посмотрела со столь искренним изумлением, что стало смешно. И самой Ёшике тоже. Пока она заливалась, Когаса завозилась с одеждой, всё ещё изображая неудовольствие, которое уже не совсем соответствовало её настоящим чувствам.  
      Ёшика утихомирилась, снова вложила руку Когасы в свою ладонь и стала увлечённо рассматривать. Потом поглаживать, никак не поясняя эти действия, только усмехаясь. Когаса тоже находила в этом что-то забавное, но не понимала, что именно. Как и не представляла толком, что произойдёт дальше. Любое движение Ёшики могло стать неожиданностью (или ожидалось что-то вполне определённое и слишком смелое), но находиться в её власти было так естественно. Вот сейчас взяла и приложила руку Когасы к своей щеке. Наверно, та не осмелилась бы сделать это самостоятельно. И кажется, зря… Ёшике, похоже, очень нравилось. Ну, а дотронуться до её лица — разве не прекрасно…  
      Именно в этот момент нужно вырваться, воскликнуть: «Я убежала!» и на самом деле как можно быстрее уйти.  
  
      Ёшика не стала останавливать Когасу. «Если дать ей убежать, она вернётся…» — подумала, усмехнулась и стала искать, чем занять себя.  
  
      Когаса тряслась от волнения, ждала, что Ёшика догонит её и схватит, но почему-то этого не случилось. Как обидно!  
С другой стороны, в одиночестве можно было наконец успокоиться и разобраться во всех путающихся, сбивающих с толку, обжигающих изнутри мыслях. Только что им вместе с Ёшикой было так здорово, и тут опять в душе затрепыхала ярость — почему она такая милая, добрая, зачем так притягивает к себе? Откуда взялся порыв схватить её за волосы… или только медленно запустить в них пальцы, заглянуть в глаза? Может, просто хочется защищать Ёшику от чего-то, но в дождь она прячется дома, а больше и не от чего? Вот и думается о том, как бы ей навредить, чтобы потом помочь. Как в ту ночь, когда Когаса её испугала, правда, нечаянно. Потому что сама тогда боялась. Не стоило ли немного потерпеть, кто знает, чем бы всё обернулось дальше?  
      «Я ведь сегодня сказала — не представляю, чтобы Ёшика совершила что-то плохое…» И чего Когаса иногда останавливала её или убегала? Не привыкла быть рядом слишком долго? Ну уж теперь это звучит бессмысленно — она каждую ночь ложилась с Ёшикой спать, этого, кажется, уже достаточно много…  
      Тут Когаса снова задрожала, крепко сжала зонтик, хотя руки вот-вот должны были перестать слушаться. Какую смелость нужно иметь, чтобы признаться себе…  
      «Ох, что это, — против воли пронеслось в голове, — ведь на самом деле я очень хочу, чтобы Ёшика делала со мной… разные вещи…»  
      Когаса застыла, раздражённо посмотрела на зонт и начала несильно стучать себе по лбу его ручкой.  
      «Ну вот о чём я думаю?!»  
      Вот она же сейчас такая нелепая и глупая! И от накатившего смеха стало как-то легче. Да, это просто была не услышанная никем шутка, ничего такого…  
      «Нет, — тут же не согласилась она. — Не шутка».  
      Разве она имела право мечтать о чём-то таком? Или это просто готовность пойти навстречу желаниям — если они только возникнут — своей… подруги? Хозяйки? Любимой, заменяющей весь остальной мир Ёшики!  
      Когаса обняла зонтик и печально склонила голову. Казалось, их с Ёшикой не должно было ничего разделять — ну откуда что берётся…  
  
      Вспомнилось то, о чём Ёшика рассказала сегодня. До сих пор Когаса не осознала произошедшее до конца. Важно ли, кто подарил зонтик, или это всё равно в прошлом?  
      Стоило, может, благодарить наставницу Ёшики? Сейчас-то она никак им не помешает. Когаса ещё никогда никого не прощала, кроме бывшей хозяйки. Попробовать и сейчас? «А за что, собственно, прощать собралась?» — ехидничал голос в голове. Да уж, Когаса могла невзлюбить кого-то только за то, что его знала Ёшика. «Я ведь хочу быть единственной, кто ей принадлежит… Но так и есть! А к остальным это — уже или не уже — не относится».  
      И может, та женщина даже и не особо любила Ёшику, раз выбрала для неё такую неприметную вещь… Тогда возможная неприязнь к ней будет уже не привычной ревностью, а чем-то вроде раздражения и обиды на людей… от которых Ёшика ушла, а значит, в соперники они не годились.  
      В это мгновение Когаса почувствовала себя такой счастливой. Неужели то, что её мучило, было ненастоящим? Сама только понаставила преград. Если для разрушения их всех достаточно одной лишь силы мысли, она будет на что только не способна…  
      «Ну, значит, я иду к тебе, Ёшика! — решительно пообещала Когаса и тут поправилась: — Приду. Сегодня вечером».  
  
      Случилось странное. Ёшика — с её всегда таким размеренным образом жизни — подумала, что ей скучно. Положила голову на стол и в не очень удобной позе замерла. Печалилась: «Почему Когаса никак не вернётся?». Ёшика собиралась провести с ней весь день на случай, если раскрытие истины окажется слишком тяжёлым — а тут, казалось бы, всё прошло так легко, но Когаса убежала, когда было так хорошо… «Наверно, нужно дать ей всё обдумать наедине с собой». Но Ёшика-то нуждалась в обратном… И ждать было тоскливо.  
      Единственное, что развлекало — вспоминать о том, как всё-таки мило Когаса пыталась её провоцировать. «Я тоже хороша, наверное…»  
      Войдя к ней, Когаса быстро подскочила, обняла Ёшику со спины и тут же ощутила, насколько же всё-таки это было необходимым. Даже если сейчас жизнь перевернётся, ничто не отменит мирных мгновений, разделённых на двоих.  
      — Испугалась? — крикнула Когаса весело.  
      — Нет, — в противоположность тихо и проникновенно ответила Ёшика. — Я очень рада тебя видеть.  
      Когаса не была уверена, что делать, просто продолжила обнимать и улыбаться. Будь её воля, это бы даже вечность продлилось, хоть и страшно снова испугаться и сорваться. Ёшика, с её почему-то слегка растрёпанными, но оттого не менее прелестными волосами — если бы Когаса ещё и оторвала от неё взгляд, чего никак не могло случиться, увидела бы к тому же, что она и за кисть сейчас не бралась, всё ждала встречи, — смущённая и счастливая Ёшика развернулась к ней, будто подождала ещё чего-то и прижалась губами к её губам.  
      «Так вот чего ты хотела, Ёшика… И как хотела! Да что там, я бы и сама лизнула её куда-нибудь…» — мелькнуло в мыслях Когасы, которая из всего творившегося понимала ещё только то, что ей это нравится — правда, будь с ней кто-то другой, стало бы противно. Согласно улыбнулась и в ответ на то, как Ёшика протянула руки к её поясу с явным намерением развязать, хоть это и означало, что опять будет видно, какая Когаса некрасивая — неужели на самом деле разницы нет? «Ёшика такая нежная и осторожная», — отметила, пока та снимала с неё кимоно. Когаса помогла ей раздеться и погрузилась в её ласки, сначала будто несмелые, но уже согревающие, пыталась делать то же самое в ответ. Даже не так сложно, если тобой движет стремление выразить любовь, вызвать эти самые головокружительные ощущения (где Когаса раньше-то была, давно бы взялась за это!), изучить… Все мысли были только о том, что Ёшика — лучшая на свете. Бережная, но — чувствовалось — втайне ненасытная, и это должно было вырваться наружу, чтобы совсем свести с ума. Потом…  
      Ёшика лежала прямо на ней, столь тесно, столько близко. Они так сладко тёрлись друг об друга — Когасе раньше и в голову не могло прийти подобное. Хотелось глупо улыбаться при виде того, что Ёшика и не скрывала, какое наслаждение испытывала. Её волосы ещё больше растрепались; Когаса не слишком крепко держалась за них, опасаясь, что Ёшика вздумает отстраниться, словно не понимала, что это невозможно.  
      Но почему-то это стало слишком приятным, даже мучительным. Когасе казалось, что она сейчас сгорит. «Ох, Ёшика, зачем мы только начали…» — думала она, понимая, что неизбежно отдалась бы своей любимой. Пока не услышала жаркий вздох и ничего, кроме сильнейшего удовольствия, не осталось…  
  
      Ёшика почти упала рядом, и Когаса мгновенно бросилась её обнимать, не желая расставаться ни насколечко.  
      — Представь, если бы мы умерли прямо сейчас, — произнесла Когаса с благоговением, действительно считая это лучшим, что могло произойти с ней и самым важным для неё существом на земле, которому она всегда хотела принадлежать и уже на самом деле принадлежала во всех смыслах.  
      — Прекрасно… Но мы ведь не можем умереть просто так, правда?  
      Тут только Когаса поняла, что ужас как часто дышит. Короткого испуга хватило, чтобы невольно выпустить Ёшику, которая искала одежду, чтобы накрыться. Жар потихоньку сменился тёплым ощущением уюта, когда она заботливо закутала Когасу и прижала к себе с по-детски радостной улыбкой. Та лишь прикрыла глаза, утопая в осознании, что действительно нужна Ёшике.  
      Они сказали друг другу ещё столько хорошего и милого, прежде чем Ёшика задумалась, не пора ли спать. Когасе не хотелось бы возражать, но её укололо какой-то тревогой.  
      — Я боюсь, окажется, что мне всё приснилось, — призналась она неуверенно.  
      — Ну, тогда ты просто повторишь всё наяву! — успокоила Ёшика. «Если получится…» — усмехнулась над собой Когаса, но спустя время они вместе провалились в темноту сна…


	2. Экстра I. Ещё одно утро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возможно, я увлеклась. Осторожно.  
> /Ёшика-которая-не-хотела-быть-инфантильной/  
> Я не уверена, насколько уместно слово "строка", когда письменность вертикальная...

      Как ни странно, это оказался не сон.  
      Стоило Когасе осознать это, как она тут же захотела убежать и спрятаться, но прятаться пока получалось только у Ёшики на груди.  
      По правде говоря, мало чем отличается от обычного утра, не так ли?  
      Не верится только, что самое лучшее существо на свете вчера вечером подпустило к себе так близко — при том, что именно оно сделало ещё первые шаги во всём том чудесном, что было между ними.  
      «Какая же она замечательная…» — думала Когаса, делая вид, что сопротивляется, и Ёшика её выпустила.  
      — Ну, как ты? — спросила Ёшика неуверенно.  
      — Кто, я? — непонимающе пролепетала Когаса, слабо соображая и зацикливаясь на одной мысли.  
      — Угу. — Та ещё больше растерялась. Когаса всё-таки не выдержала и потянулась к ней за новыми объятиями.  
      — Хорошо…  
      Казалось, они обе сейчас просто растают, но Когасе нравилось представлять себя с Ёшикой одним плавящимся комом.  
      Увы, это не может длиться вечно, и обязательно Ёшика напомнит, что нужно вставать… даже если тихонько пожалуется, как ей самой не хочется. Когаса готова послушаться, но жалко Ёшику. Уговаривает остаться, полежать ещё немного — та только прикладывает к её губам пальчик, и способность говорить куда-то испаряется…  
  
      Всё валилось из рук, так что Когаса, вспомнив вчерашнее, несмело попросила Ёшику помочь с причёской. Хоть обычно не по себе от одной мысли, что до твоих волос и тела кто-то дотрагивается, с Ёшикой это становилось привычным, даже нравилось. Та согласилась, как будто давно этого ждала. Страшно представить, о чём ещё она там мечтает, но разве отдавать себя в её руки не оказывается столь легко?  
  
      Когаса поймала взглядом улыбку Ёшики и невольно заулыбалась в ответ. Сначала показалось, что она просто радуется, но глаза выдавали: Ёшику посетила какая-то задумка.  
      — Ч-что? — Когаса мигом стала изображать на лице озадаченность.  
      — Просто я вдруг… не знаю… Не против, чтобы я отправила тебе утреннее послание?  
      Стало только ещё непонятнее. Ёшика снова захихикала.  
      — Конечно, в пределах одного дома — это странно… Но я подумала, может, ты захочешь.  
      — Зачем? — Когаса начала подозревать, что её разыгрывают. Но Ёшика действительно застыла, будто пытаясь догадаться, как же объяснить простейшую, всем известную вещь.  
      — Ну… разве тебе не будет приятно?  
      Когаса схватилась руками за голову. Что происходит, почему ей должно нравиться? Хотя, пожалуй, правда что угодно получается здорово, если это делает Ёшика…  
      — Мне будет приятно  _видеть_  тебя в этот момент. Хочу слышать, как ты говоришь.  
      — Хорошо. — Уголки губ Ёшики приподнялись, и при взгляде на них Когаса вспомнила, что так и не сделала вчера.  
      — Подожди.  
      Ёшика застыла, немного удивлённая, с приоткрытым ртом. Когаса взяла её за запястье и приблизилась к лицу. Ёшика уже закрыла глаза, и Когаса, испугавшись, что сейчас всё пойдёт немного не так, как хотелось, высунула язык и, поторопившись, столкнулась с ней носом. Та ойкнула, а Когаса, подстёгиваемая стыдом за неудачу, бросилась скорее облизывать её губы. Сначала слишком быстро. Потом сообразила, что спешить уже некуда, и замедлилась, входя во вкус. Ёшика не шевелилась, похоже, не потому, что увлеклась происходящим, а потому что удивилась и напугалась… Почему-то это казалось не столько хорошим, сколько обидным и горьким. Когасе-то сладостно было прикасаться к ней, чувствовать тепло — именно таким образом. Вдруг Ёшика положила ладони ей на щёки. Когаса затрепетала от удовольствия, но вдруг похолодела от страха, что та собиралась заставить её оторваться. Вместо этого Ёшика только прижала её к себе покрепче и позволила языку проникнуть в рот. Когасу как захлестнуло новой горячей волной…  
  
      С каким же трудом она вынудила себя отстраниться, вспомнив, что отвлекает Ёшику от её задачи, — лишь мысленно пообещав, что вернётся к этому позже и позволит себе ещё много чего.  
  
      — А мне… а мне и правда понравилось, — призналась Когаса, выслушав её. Ёшика скромно опустила взгляд, но потом вдруг хитро сощурилась:  
      — Да уж, теперь, когда я посвящаю стихотворение тебе, стало интересно!  
      Она посмеивалась, и это как-то оглушало.  
      — Ну… в этом ведь нет ничего необычного? Любому бы стало?  
      Когаса жалела о том, что не разделяла увлечения Ёшики… или что это для неё, вся жизнь? Оно как пряталось за высокой оградой, и даже когда появилась возможность хотя бы восхититься чем-то, что она сотворила, это было лишь удовлетворение от оказанного внимания?.. Почему-то теперь захотелось, чтобы эта возможность переросла во что-то большее.  
      — Между прочим, ты должна написать мне ответ.  
      Когаса почувствовала благодарность за то, что Ёшика всё ещё не считала её безнадёжной, даже после обещания не пытаться учить стихосложению. Похоже, оно было дано только для виду, и сейчас Ёшика с радостью ухватилась за повод его нарушить. Впрочем, Когаса, кажется, была не так уж против. То, что раньше надоедало, превратилось в недосягаемое и оттого заманчивое. Но она так не уверена в своих силах…  
      В ответ на её растерянный взгляд Ёшика по-своему попыталась смягчить условие:  
      — Нет, разумеется, всё не по-настоящему…  
      — Как не по-настоящему?! — Когаса опешила от такого поворота.  
      — Ох, то есть… Я пишу и говорю от чистого сердца. Но ты всё-таки не обязана сочинять ответ. Я не оскорблюсь.  
      Когаса саркастично улыбнулась, благодаря за «одолжение», и спросила:  
      — И как же мне тебе ответить?  
      У Ёшики мгновенно загорелись глаза.  
      — Смотри, ты можешь показать, что заметила вот этот приём…  
      — А я его заметила?  
      Обе рассмеялись, а потом Ёшика, как это иногда бывало, бросила совершенно счастливый взгляд в то самое время, когда Когаса ещё не понимала, что такого хорошего произошло.  
      — Ох, Когаса… Просто напиши, как я тебе дорога. — Она немного замялась. — Ведь я дорога тебе, правда?  
      Та уже хотела рассердиться — как можно спрашивать такое, неужели и так не ясно? Но вовремя подумала, что Ёшика, наверно, просто хотела услышать приятное. По крайней мере, сама Когаса так бы и сделала.  
      — А сама как дума… — Она остановилась на полуслове, когда Ёшика положила ей голову на плечо и обняла за талию. Сразу начала исчезать вся неуверенность, но в то же время так уже не совсем до стихов. Когаса попробовала взять себя в руки и начать хотя бы с чего-то…  
  
      Не успела она завершить худо-бедно вымученную последнюю строку, как Ёшика выхватила лист у неё из рук, прочла, подняла высоко над головой и еле слышно выдохнула: «Да!» Дальше то обнимала Когасу, то чуть не прыгала вокруг и почти прижимала лист к лицу.  
      — Ты теперь будешь всегда носить его в рукаве? — ляпнула та первое, что залетело в голову.  
      — Точно! — воскликнула Ёшика. Она походила на сумасшедшую, и Когаса только старалась не думать о том, что вызвало это безумие, чтобы не застесняться в очередной раз. Когда Ёшика успокоилась и присела рядом, почему-то подумалось о вчерашнем разговоре. Была ещё одна совсем ничего не значащая мелочь… нужно спросить, просто на всякий случай.  
      — Ёшика, скажи честно… ты ведь узнала меня сразу?  
      Той понадобилось время, чтобы понять — речь об их первой встрече.  
      — Ах, ну конечно… Как же я не узнаю собственный зонтик, встречи с которым так ждала…  
      Когаса даже не успела скривиться от досады за то, что её маскировка не смогла обмануть вообще никого и что это она была обманута, пусть и с целью, скорее всего, подыграть и подбодрить. Ёшика говорила столь грустно, как будто они так и не воссоединились. Очень странно было осознавать, что она всё то время правда ожидала. Хотя где-то в глубине души таилось злорадство, что не один зонтик страдал, сочувствие не дало этому разрастись. Но и в нём было что-то неправильное: хотелось, чтобы Ёшика расплакалась и её можно было бы утешать. Ведь правда, в печали была своя красота. Нет, она не плакала, но вся приподнятость улетучилась. Нужно было что-то сказать.  
      — Ты что… Я же здесь теперь…  
      Когаса улыбнулась, получила улыбку в ответ — не такую яркую, но примиряющую с мрачными мгновениями жизни — и уткнулась в плечо Ёшики. Можно было оставить прошлое там, где оно и пылилось, и забыть вообще обо всём…


	3. Экстра II. Издевательская

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да уж, интересно следить, как некоторые изменения влияют на ход всей истории, но давайте предположим, что кое-что всё-таки, к сожалению, осталось прежним...   
> Цитируются знаменитые "Записи о горе Фудзи" (перевод М. В. Грачёва).

      Когаса просто разрывалась на части, выбирая между тоскливым, но спокойствием, и желанной, но такой волнительной встречей. В конце концов, настоящего покоя всё равно не видать, потому она решила отправиться в место, которое одновременно и казалось волшебно прекрасным, и доставляло боль лишь воспоминанием о нём. В дом отшельницы Каку Сейги.  
      Вообще-то отчасти Когаса гордилась собой, что Сейга оказала ей определённое доверие и открыла доступ к своему жилищу. Всё-таки грех было не воспользоваться такой, кто знает, даже редкой возможностью. Тем более, что там Когасу ждала… Ох, ждала ли?..  
      — Какие новости? — спросила Сейга, почему-то крутясь и наклоняясь то в одну, то в другую сторону, будто пытаясь закрыть от взора Когасы сидящую в углу комнаты и обложенную какими-то кружевными лентами Ёшику.  
      — Ну… — Когаса поперебирала в голове разные хоть немного значимые для себя события. — А! Может, это будет интересно. В храме Хакурей теперь почитается, — она постаралась как можно раздражённее процедить сквозь зубы, — Тэндзин-сама…  
      — Ха-ха. Они действительно плохо выбирают, во что верить. Зачем кому-то Тэндзин-сама, — Сейга также закатила глаза, — когда есть я?  
      — А что вы? Что именно?  
      — Какой хочешь помогу экзамен сдать. Особенно по моей теме. Надо только правильно попросить. — Она загадочно улыбнулась, и отчего-то Когасе это не понравилось. — Ты пришла навестить Ёшику-тян, да? — А вот это уже совсем напрягало, потому что Сейга могла просто взять и не разрешить. — Не возражаешь, если я займусь одним делом… а ты пока тут пообщаешься с ней?  
      — Как скажете, — смирно согласилась Когаса, не выдавая своей радости.  
      Без Сейги было не так тревожно. Её значение в жизни Ёшики всё-таки очень волновало, и Когаса даже не была уверена, хочет ли узнать ответ на вопрос: Сейга — это та самая наставница?  
      Едва они с Ёшикой остались наедине, Когаса бросилась стаскивать с неё кружева, сняла кепку, погладила по голове, прижала к себе. Даже с пустотой во взгляде, с неуклюжестью и скованностью движений — это всё ещё была та самая отшельница, которая позволила никому не нужному зонтику жить вместе с ней, услышать о себе доброе слово, почувствовать любовь… Когаса пыталась осознать ценность того, что они вновь были вместе, хотя бы так, но усиливалось ощущение, что, с каким бы желанием она не говорила и делала Ёшике приятное, этого было мало. Ведь раньше та не была столь… унылой, и обычно ожидалось, что именно она предложит обняться или ещё что-нибудь… направляла, и оставалось только ей подчиняться.  
      Когаса чуть слышно захныкала:  
      — Ёшика… Ну почему нельзя сделать всё так, как раньше…  
      Ответа она совсем не ждала, так что немного внезапным было услышать:  
      — Раньше это была равнина, но в третьем лунном месяце…  
      — Третий лунный месяц! — Когаса попыталась ухватиться хоть за какой-то смысл в этом неуместном высказывании и всхлипнула, вспоминая, что происходило тогда или несколько позже. Затем спросила вслух, хотя в отрыве от остальных размышлений вопрос был непонятен: — Ты ведь сказала… чтобы я попросила тебя повторить? Ёшика… — На её месте кому-нибудь другому и не пришла бы в голову такая дикая мысль. Или что-то отвратило бы его от попытки воплотить задуманное. Например, то, что Ёшика вообще-то труп. Или хотя бы то, что она не особо слушается, если только Сейга не пишет для неё задание на листочке. — А можно… Ну поцелуй меня уже! Пожалуйста! — Похоже, Когаса была совсем в отчаянии.  
      — В третьем… лунном месяце… двадцать первого года Энряку?  
      — Нет, сейчас! Пожалуйста, моя хорошая!  
      Скрип. Скрип-скрип.  
      Это Сейга проделывала себе отверстие в стене.  
      — Ой-ой-ой… Когаса, ты разве не знаешь, что нехорошо играть с чужими цзян-ши, особенно без разрешения? — Она осуждающе цокала языком.  
      — Да ни с кем я не играла… — отрицала Когаса довольно уверенно — неожиданно в такой опасной ситуации.  
      — Должна сказать, у тебя необычный вкус… Ёшика-тян же такая… холодная. Одеревенелая, жёсткая, вялая. Сухая. — Когаса никогда не думала ни о чём подобном, но со слов Сейги действительно звучало противно. Каждое слово в произнесённой с расстановкой фразе вызывало содрогание. Или мерзко то, как она отзывается о Ёшике? — Но знаешь что? Мне она тоже нравится.  
      Когаса не хотела задумываться о значении сказанного. Совсем не хотела.  
      — Я вас пока оставлю. Но больше не шалить! — Сейга произнесла это совсем не строго, но Когаса чувствовала неимоверную горечь.  
      — Лучше бы мы и правда умерли ещё тогда… — жалобно пролепетала Когаса, мысленно возвращаясь к состоянию, что нашло на неё когда-то давным-давно. Кажется, потом она отказалась от таких мрачных желаний, но теперь что-то подсказывало: она была права…  
      — Смерть ужасна, — отрезала Ёшика.  
      — Нет, если вместе с тобой! — Когаса улыбнулась, глядя на неё, и вспомнила ещё кое-что. — Ой, а ты же можешь рассказать всё, что написала когда-то? Можешь прочитать стихотворение, что сложила для меня однажды утром? — Что именно это было за утро, Когаса уточнить стеснялась.  
      Ёшика заговорила, и Когаса всё это недолгое время с жадностью внимала её словам. Она совсем забыла, о чём там было написано; это было не столь важно, как-то, кому были посвящены стихи, и то, что сохранились хотя бы эти строки, связывающие с самым лучшим — так думала Когаса и надеялась, что Ёшика согласна — временем в их жизни…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...пока всё, но, может, я и этот фанфик превращу в сборник О.о


End file.
